Data storage and retrieval systems are used to store information provided by one or more host computer systems. Such data storage and retrieval systems receive requests to write information to one or more information storage devices, and requests to retrieve information from those one or more information storage devices. Upon receipt of a write request, the system stores information received from a host computer in a data cache. In certain implementations, a copy of that information is also stored in a nonvolatile storage device. Upon receipt of a read request, the system recalls information from the one or more information storage devices and moves that information to the data cache. Thus, the system is continuously moving information to and from one or more information storage devices.
What is needed is a protocol conversion device which is capable of receiving an operation in a first communication protocol, where that first communication protocol supports one or more variable attributes, providing that operation in a second communication protocol to an information storage device, where that second communication protocol does not support the variable attribute, and implementing the variable attribute when providing the operation using the second communication protocol.